Let Go
by Megaira
Summary: "I should be able to be around the person I love and be happy that he has someone in his life he loves and loves him, even though it isn't me." HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** … This. This is personal. So, yea.

* * *

**LET GO**

"You," Robin hesitated. "You don't have to do this."

Raven forced a small smile to her face as she leaned against the wall. "I do." She took a deep breath. "I can't stay here anymore."

"When?"

"Tonight." Raven told him. "I'm already packed. Bee already knows and has a room ready for me. There will be five members on the Titans West again, so that should b-"

"Raven, this is your home." Robin pleaded.

"Not after tonight." She told him.

The masked leader sighed, a fist curdled underneath his chin. His lips were drawn tight into a thing line. "I don't want you to feel like you were forced out of your home."

"I am making a choice." Raven shrugged, eyes focused on the wall in front of her. "No one's forced me. No one's threatened, cornered, or bullied me. This is my choice, Richard."

Robin nodded, a long heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Did you tell them?"

"No." Raven answered, fingers drawing little shapes against the top of his desk. Her head tilted to meet his eyes. "I was hoping you could tell them," She shook her head, a mirthless smile growing on her face. "Something."

"They're going to know you're at Titans East."

"I'm not hiding that."

"You should tell them."

"You want me to tell them I'm running off to Titans East because seeing Beast Boy with Terra is too much for my broken heart to handle?" Raven chuckled hoping to ease the knots tightening in her stomach. "Yea, that's completely reasonable."

"It is."

"No, really isn't." Raven acknowledged. "I should be able to be around the person I love and be happy that he has someone in his life he loves and loves him, even though it isn't me."

"He doesn't love her."

"Empath."

"Well, she doesn't love him."

Her smile was gentle. "I appreciate what you're doing, but I need to accept that Beast Boy doesn't love me. He just doesn't."

"How do you know what they have is forever?"

"Richard…"

"I'm serious." Robin told her. "What if he realizes you're the love of his life tomorrow?"

"I'll be at Titan's East." Her reply was calm and factual. Raven sighed. "Look, I appreciate you trying to give me hope so I'll stay, but-"

"I mean it." Robin confessed. "I feel like their relationship is superficial. It's naïve, shallow, and it's not…" He struggled for the word. "Real. Trust me, I've been where he is."

Raven closed her eyes. "I am not gonna sit back and wait for their relationship to fail."

"I am just asking you to consider the possibility of what could be." Robin told her. "And no one is saying you are waiting for them to fail."

"If I stay here that is exactly what I would be doing." Raven admitted. "I would hoping and waiting for their relationship to fail, for him to notice me." Her shoulders fell, her body leaning deeper in the wall. "And in between, I'd be relishing in every time he hugged me, spoke with me, misinterpreting every glance and word because I want him to notice me."

Robin nodded.

"I _can't_ stay here."

Again, the masked teen nodded standing. She was leaving. "I'll tell the team Titans East needed your expertise dealing with a villain in Steel." He threw his hands up for a moment in thought. "And then Bee and I noticed that this arrangement was more beneficial, so we decided…" He gestured.

"Thank you."

"You should say goodbye." He admitted, hugging the empath.

"Goodbye Richard." She smiled, her arms wrapping around him in a friendly hug.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." The empath confirmed, pulling away from him. "Roy is com-"

"Roy?" That was certainly a surprise.

"He's nice." Her shoulders gave a small shrug.

"He's a playboy." The masked teen scowled.

"We all wear masks, Richard, not everyone's is literal." Raven reminded him. "Roy's a good guy."

He could live with that for now, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything, I mean it-"

"Just call." Her lips curled into a sad smile. "I know." Raven took a few steps away from him, feeling his hand fall off his shoulder. "I should go. Roy will be here at midnight. I need to finish packing."

She kept remained forward as she walked out him room into the hallway. Her boots dragged against the thin hallway carpet, wanting to remember each step, sound, smell and sight of her home.

Tomorrow home would be different.

"Hey Rae!"

Her heart dropped at the sound of his voice, eyes fluttering to a close. She inhaled, forcing herself to relax. "What?"

"We're about to watch a movie. I was coming to see if you wanted to join." Beast Boy wondered, walking toward her. Before you complain, it's not a-"

"No." She quipped, drawing steady breaths in and out. "I'm busy." She just needed to make it back to her room.

"Oh." He paused, stopping a few feet behind her. "Raven?"

She fought to keep her eyes shut and her demeanor calm. He couldn't say her name like that.

"You're okay, right?"

He couldn't pull her back. Fists balled to her sides, she squeezed her hands as tight as she could. "I'm fine."

"You know, I'm always her-"

"I know." Raven told him tightly. "I'm fine, Beast Boy."

"Okay, well," He spoke, words failing him.

Raven stood still, eyes closed as she concentrated on her center. She didn't want to think about how close he was, or gentle sound of his breathing. She needed to remember that she was leaving at midnight, not how she'd miss his earthy smell.

"Well," The green teen started, taking slow steps away from her. "See you later, Rae." Without another word, he turned walking back to the common room.

The empath waited until his footsteps faded before allowing her eyes to open. "Goodbye Garfield."

**To Be Continued...? Maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** … So, I am continuing this, and I don't know where this going. Or what pairings will be, but we will all find out together! Lol

* * *

**LET GO - ****Chapter 2**

"_That doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." _

Leaving was easy.

Truthfully, all she had to do was wave her hand and disappear. Magic had made packing and planning unnecessary. She had the power to come and go as she pleased, and she could have done that.

She could have disappeared to Tibet, India, or even a different dimension to ensure her friends would never find her. It would have been easy to open a vortex to a new home and step into her new life. Raven knew that it was that easy.

The hard part would be staying away.

Not running home when her heart clenched for waffles and hopeful emerald eyes. She didn't trust herself to runaway without looking back, so she planned.

She arranged a new life with Titan's East, securing a new home with familiar faces to occupy her mind. She packed each and every thing away in her room, having the bulk shipped to her new home when her friends' were out.

She wanted to remind herself why she was leaving. She needed to remember.

With each book she dropped into the box, every crystal she wrapped, and piece of cloth she folded, she wanted to remember that Beast Boy, Garfield Logan, did not love her.

And she couldn't stand it.

"Rae?"

The empath's eyes jerked open, weight shifting back as she lost her balance on the stool. She felt herself fall. The ceiling met her eyes as she felt someone grab her.

"I got ya." He chuckled, bringing his nose against her own as he held her steady. "Didn't expect for you to fall for me so quickly." Jasper eyes held, surprisingly, innocent mirth.

"Hello Roy." Her voice held steady against his gaze.

He chuckled. "Not even a red on those cheeks?" He turned her upright, bringing her to her feet.

Raven could thank the years of meditation for that.

"I guess that means I'll have to try harder, next time." He teased.

Her lips tightened pushing away her smirk as she rolled her eyes. "I didn't even hear you pull in." Moving across the garage she gathered the suitcase and duffel bag, the last of her belongs in Titan's West.

Roy smirked, taking the bags from her hands and tossing them in the trunk of his black car. "My car isn't exactly quiet."

"Well, neither are you, but I still manage to tune you out."

His fist thudded to his chest as he took a dramatic stumble backwards. "You wound me."

"You'll live."

A breathy chuckle floated from his lips as he hands slammed the trunk shut. "I suppose I will." He shrugged.

Raven shook her head, walking around to the passenger door.

"Where are you going?"

Violet eyes blinked once, twice. "I am pretty sure I'm not flying to Steel, so I should get in the car."

"You're not going to say goodbye?"

Raven sighed. "I already did."

The archer frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Raven spoke, releasing a controlled sigh. Her hip rested against the car, eyes finding a small grease stain on the wall to focus on. "They are all sleeping anyway, it's not worth waking anyone up over."

"I could see the living room window lit up on my drive over."

"Speedy…" She warned, closing her eyes.

She never used his alias in private unless she was agitated with him. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, just thought I would ask."

A soft slick signaled the door unlocked. "Let's go!"

* * *

"He's paranoid."

"Boyfriend Robin only wishes us to be prepared." Starfire spoke, fingers curling around her hair. She sat, legs crossed, on the gym mat waiting.

"He's paranoid." Beast Boy repeated from his flat backed position on the weight bench. Lazy dressed in his workout clothes; his hands covered his face trying to relax a bit longer. "It's not even 5am yet. I am pretty sure the bad guys are still sleeping."

"Maybe if you hadn't been up all night watching tv." Cyborg chuckled.

"Not my fault they put on an insanely awesome movie marathon."

Terra gently took his hands, leaning over him to look in his eyes. "Not my fault you didn't listen when I told you to go to bed."

"Hey!" Beast Boy called, pulling his girlfriend closer to his face. "Don't you start picking at me too, normally that is Raven's job."

Starfire frowned, her fingers still. "Where is Friend Raven? It is not like her to do the over sleeping."

"If Raven gets to skip, I do too!" Beast Boy laughed sleepily.

"Raven isn't skipping." Cyborg hushed. "She isn't lazy like you."

"Then why is the so called lazy one here and she's not?"

"Statistically, it had to happen eventually." Cyborg smirked, arms folded as he shrugged his shoulders. "You were bound to wake up before her, at least once."

"Oh, I am never gonna let her live this down."

"Tease her too much, and she won't let you live."

Starfire smothered a giggle, hiding her amusement behind her hand. "Perhaps one of us should see if Friend Raven is okay? She-"

"I got this!" Beast Boy called, leaping to his feet. "I finally get to prove Miss "I'm Never Wrong" wrong? Oh, I'm on it."

"I would like my boyfriend back alive, please." Terra smirked, shaking her head.

Beast Boy waved a dismissive hand, exiting the training room.

"That means don't piss her off!"

The green teen chuckled at his girlfriend's voice calling behind him. His steps stopped at the metal door, eyes all most level with the thick letters of the empath's name. His fits pounded against the door. "Yo Raven! Get up!"

His fist stilled, taking a step back he waited for her door to open.

"Seriously," He muttered under his breath. "Come on, Raven!" He shouted, pounding against the door. "I promised Robin and Cyborg, I'd stop "invading your privacy", so I am not gonna turn into a bug come in your room."

Silence.

"So that means you have to do your part and come out!" He yelled. "Robin wanted us in the training room all most 10 minutes ago." The changeling frowned.

By now, she would have at least told him to go away and threatened to remove on his limbs.

Beast Boy pressed an ear against the door, closing his eyes and stilling his breath.

Nothing.

Maybe he just missed her.

**To Be Continued…. **


End file.
